1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a natural plant extract composition for the recovery and prevention of hyperlipidemia and stroke, a natural tea containing the same as an active ingredient, and a method for preparing the natural tea, and more particularly to a natural extract, i.e., a natural plant extract comprising a Cassia tora extract and an Albizzia julibrissin extract.
2. Background Art
Diseases of the circulatory system are now the main causes of death not only in USA and Europe but also in Korea, and particularly mortality rates by ischemic heart diseases (angina and myocardial infarction), as arteriosclerotic diseases, and cerebrovascular diseases, are greatly increasing. An increase in blood cholesterol and lipid levels tends to cause arteriosclerosis, which is a cardiovascular disease that interferes with blood flow by hypercholesterolemia to be able to cause heart attack, stroke and the like. An excessive intake of cholesterol caused by excessive nutrient intake resulting from an improvement in the eating environment of a modern person remains after satisfying cell requirements in the body. Such cholesterol is transported by low-density lipoprotein (LDL) while it is deposited on the inner membrane of blood vessels and also converted into foam cells, fatty streaks, atheroms and the like, which lower vasoconstriction and vasodilation abilities to cause coronary artery disease, stroke, peripheral vascular stenosis, hypertension and the like. The foam cells are repeatedly subjected to inflammatory reaction and cell growth while they break or thicken the vascular wall, so that blood platelets adhere to the wall to cause thrombosis. As a result of this process, the supply of blood to the heart is instantaneously blocked due to the stenosis of blood vessels by arteriosclerosis and the total occlusion of blood vessels by thrombosis, thus inducing death by myocardial infarction.
Accordingly, the prevention of cardiovascular diseases is of more importance than the treatment thereof, and thus there have been many studies on the treatment of hyperlipidemia and therefore arteriosclerosis and stroke. Among these studies, studies on soluble dietary fibers that can lower cholesterol levels have been conducted, but studies on natural extracts having low side effects have not shown satisfactory results.
Accordingly, the present inventors have conducted studies to develop food which can lower cholesterol levels through the constant administration thereof (because the prevention of hyperlipidemia and stroke are of more importance than the treatment thereof, as described above), and thus can prevent hyperlipidemia and therefore arteriosclerosis, stroke, etc., and also help the treatment of the diseases even after the onset thereof and, as a result, found a natural extract which is easy to drink while having excellent effects, thereby completing the present invention.